Deliver Us
by DrivingMishCrazy
Summary: A Five Years Gone fan fiction. Mohinder-centric.
1. Chapter 1

--

**New York City, 2011, five years later...**

"The bomb..." Hiro Nakamura moaned in Japanese, standing on the roof of the wrecked Deveaux building with his friend, Ando. "I couldn't stop it. I failed." he hung his head in shame and sorrow. Behind them, they heard a noise from the room they just left, and wasted no time in returning to investigate. "Mister Isaac?" Hiro and Ando called, thinking that their friend, Isaac Mendez, might have heard them talking and was looking for them. "Mister Isaac? Mister Isaac? Mister I-?!" they stopped short, for what they saw, they couldn't believe. It was Hiro, five years later. He looked like a Samurai.

"YOU!" said Future Hiro in a stern voice.

"Me?" Hiro gulped.

**The Van Santen twins, Modesto, California, 2011, 5:30 PM, Saturday**

"Marichen, you're studying still?! It is a weekend!" Albert Van Santen said to his twin sister, Maria. "We have the weekend to spend with Mama before leaving Sunday evening back to college, and you study?" Maria shot a pointed look her brother's way, she knew all that he had just said, but she had a test on Monday that she needed to pass, after all, she was a Biochemistry major at California Polytechnic School in San Luis Obispo. "Easy for you to say." she muttered. "Your major is Ornamental Horticulture." Albert looked at her in disbelief. "Ouch." He pretended to be hurt. "Marichen, you know that I work hard. Besides, I can't help it if I have a gift for working with plants." Albert puffed out his chest, mockingly, and Maria snorted. "A gift, Bertie, you can more or less TALK to plants!" she exclaimed. "It's pretty extraordinary, if you think about it." Albert shook his head. "You're one to talk." he retorted. "Miss, I-Can-See-Your-Bones-And-Who-Knows-What-"Else". You're pretty extraordinary yourself"

Just then, their mother, Margot Van Santen, entered the room, in a daze. "Marichen, turn on the television, dear." she said quietly. Maria obliged and she and Albert were soon as shellshocked as their mother when they witnessed the reporter on the tv tell the astounding story of what had happened recently.

"We have just gotten word of a 27 year old woman in Chicago, Illinois, who was found in her house, dying, and having taken quite a beating." The reporter said. "Her name was Aerynne Killgallen-Suresh, police investigators say, and she was found by her housekeeper, Alice Carrera, about an hour and a half ago, Ms. Carrera immediately called 911 where police and an ambulance took Aerynne to the local hospital, she died on the way there. Carrera says the last thing her employer said to her was to find her husband, Mohinder Suresh, a man working with President Nathan Petrelli, and that their six month-old daughter, Lillian, was safe. She also reportedly said something about genocide. Family and friends of the victim couldn't be reached for comment, nor could Dr. Suresh be reached for comment. The couple had been married for 2 years and Aerynne Killgallen-Suresh was the co-owner of a resturant with friend and stepbrother, Adam Conans, no name has been given for the resturant."

Albert switched off the television in horror. "Who would do such a thing?" he wondered aloud. Margot turned to him and Maria. "Five other people this week have been found dead in their homes, three have been reported missing, they were all reported to have special...talents. Like you, I think." she told her children. "I wonder...if it was likewise with this woman...if..."

"If they're all connected." Maria finished. "Elohim, God on high, what are You unleashing on the world?

**Sergio Quintanilla, Little Rock, California, 6:12 AM, 2011, Friday**

Sergio wasn't a complicated man, he was born in America, after his parents had come here from Mexico when they were teenagers. He'd embraced the best of both cultures, the Hot Dogs and Menudo, the Baseball and Futbol, Rock'n'Roll and Tejano, English and Spanish. He was an open person, was honest whenever possible, he had a beautiful wife, Melena, and two sons, Nunsio and Emilio, he'd recently sent them on a trip to Tahiti, with the strangest sense that something was going to happen, and that they shouldn't be there with him when it occured, they needed to be safe, their fate shouldn't be as his, whatever it may be. "Ai, why didn't sense that we were almost out of milk, too?" Sergio muttered to himself, grabbing a leftover tamale out of the fridge. The microwave needed to be fixed, but that was okay, he liked them better cold. He thought he heard the front door open and close, but decided it was just his imagination. He needed to be at work by 9:00, he worked at the auto body shop down the road, Silvio's Car Repair, and Silvio wouldn't be in a good mood if he showed up late. He grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge, as well, and closed it's door for the last time. He took a bite out of the tamale and washed down with a swig of beer, and he could've sworn he heard footsteps coming up behind him, he turned around to see four men dressed in black with sunglasses to hide their identities.

"Who are you?" Sergio asked. "What do you want?"

"We want you." The third man to the right replied. "Come quietly or will kill you faster."

"What?!" Sergio exclaimed. "Kill me faster? Oh, now I'm at ease!"

"Stay calm." said the man in the middle, who seemed to be the head honcho of the bunch. "We have orders to kill anyone who struggles."

"But-but..." Sergio stammered. "You don't understand! I have a family! I need to take care of them-aah!" They tranquilized him, and as he dropped to the floor, the man in the middle talked on his cellphone. "We have him sedated, what are our orders from here on out?"

"Bring him to location 90210, we aren't going to kill him...yet." The man on the other line said.

"Alright then, President Petrelli."

**Mohinder Suresh, Undisclosed Location, 8:28 PM, Saturday, 2011**

_Entry no. 1_

Dear Journal,

This is terrible, this is beyond terrible. People everywhere are disappearing or being found dead, as far as I know, they all have the genetic marker. And I think I know who's to blame, Nathan Petrelli and I have known each other for going on five years, and he's been talking about using The List to "dispose of" people with special abilities. I don't know why he would want to do something like that? He's one of them! I talked to him about this last week, but I couldn't persuade him to discard the idea. Now, innocent people all over are dying and disappearing because I did nothing about it. My wife, the woman I loved and always will love, is dead, our baby girl is being hidden to keep her safe, and our entire family has been torn apart, ripped at the seams. And it's all my fault. I should have been there when she died, I should have saved her, even after she insisted I take Lilly somewhere safe so she wouldn't be found, I should have been her first line of defense, I should have done all the things a good husband would do to protect his wife, all the things I didn't do.

I know that Aerynne was not the first, nor will she be the last, to die. But maybe if I can stop this now, less blood will be shed in the outcome than would be shed if I stood back and did nothing. It's time for me to stop cowering in a corner, and start acting like the man Aerynne said she saw when she looked at me, I need to avenge her death, I need to stop this before it gets any further, but I need help. I need to find people to assist me. Maybe then, I can make peace with my deceased wife and I can raise our daughter without any imposing threats.

Oh, Aerynne, please forgive me...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Aerynne...

M.

--


	2. Chapter 2

--

**Chapter 2**

**Adam Conans and Jeanine Grandpre, Chicago, Illinois, 4:30 AM, Sunday, 2011**

Adam couldn't sleep at all, ever since that fateful moment earlier that day he and his stepmother had gotten the call that Aerynne, his sweet, beautiful, and talented stepsister and best friend in all the world, was dead, the world had come to a screeching halt. Neither he, nor Jeanine, or any of Aerynne's extended family or friends could focus, no one could eat or sleep, and they all stayed huddled at Jeanine's house in Chicago, about a mile away from where her daughter had lived, waiting for something to happen, waiting for more news, or to hear that Lillian had been found and was coming home. For hours, nothing. They were all desperate for some word on how the ivestigation was going, whether the search for Lilly had turned up any clues, and where Mohinder was. Maybe he would be able to shed some light on this nightmare and point out things that would lead them to the monsters who did this. Well, they could hope, couldn't they? "I can't believe she's..." he choked. "She's-she's really..." he couldn't say it. Adam couldn't say the word 'dead'. Not when refering to Aerynne. It sounded so WRONG. His baby step-sister. Gone. Forever. Her baby nowhere to be found. Her husband out of sight, like her baby. Adam lost count of the times today he burst into tears, sobbing without any control, but he added the present tear-fest to his mental list. Somewhere in the hallway outside the living room, the phone rang. Jeanine picked up.

"Hello?" she said, her voice a bit hoarse from not a lot of talking and a lot of crying.

"Mom." said Mohinder, on the other line. "It's me, I needed to talk to you."

"Mohinder!" Jeanine exclaimed. "Thank God you're alive! Where are you? Are you alright? Where's Lillian? Is she alright? Why didn't you call sooner? We've all been so worried! We didn't know where you were, if you were sick or hurt or..."

"Mom!" Mohinder's voice cracked with emotion. "I-I'm sorry. I-I couldn't call and I can't...tell you where I am, at least not yet. Lilly's safe, she's alive, and she...she's okay. I...I...it's all my fault, Mom! I'm sorry! I should have...I should've saved her, helped her, anything but this!!" he broke down, crying.

"Mohinder, honey, calm down." she tried not to sound frantic. "What do you mean? Where's Lilly? I want to see my grandaughter. I want to see you. I want you to be here with us, we're all in pain, Mohinder. Can't we just grieve as a family? We all loved her. We all love you. You should know that by now. Why can't you just tell us where you are, where the baby is, and let us come get you?"

"Because it's not that simple!" Mohinder shouted. "Aerynne is gone, don't you realise that?! Somebody hurt her so badly that she isn't alive anymore, and I wasn't there to protect her! If they killed her, they could kill Lillian. I've lost my wife, I don't want to lose my little girl, too!"

Jeanine was silent for a moment. "You're right, Mohinder. I'm sorry, I should've realised that this would be all kinds of Hell on you, as well as the rest of us. Keep her safe." she said, serious and sad. "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Mohinder asked through tears.

"Promise me that you'll tell me when it's safe for us to see you and Lilly, we're anxious to see you again." she said.

"Okay, Jeanine...Mom. I promise." he replied in a whisper. "But I've got to go now, I'll call you when I can be sure it's safe. Hopefully soon."

"Alright, Mohinder, but be careful!" Jeanine said, concern in her voice.

"Alright then. Goodbye."

"Bye" Jeanine hung up the phone and sighed, putting a hand over her eyes. "What's happened to us, Adam?" she said quietly, tears in her eyes. "What's become of us? Aerynne's dead, Mohinder seems to be trying to avenge her death, and Lilly is in hiding! This is so wrong." Adam shook his head, looking at his stepmother, overwhelemed by sadness. "I don't know, Jeanine." he whispered. "I just don't know."

**Sergio Quintanilla, Beverly Hills, CA, undisclosed building location, 9:45 PM, Saturday, 2011**

Sergio woke up in a darkened room, supposedly alone, and he didn't know where he was. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud, trying to move but finding himself restrained. By what, he didn't want to think about. He heard footsteps and could barely make out a tall, semi-slender figure approaching him. "Why, you'r right here, Mr. Quintanilla." The voice said. "With me. Tell me, how long have you known? I mean, that you can change your skin color." The figure stepped closer and turned on a light. It was a man with large eyebrows, and spikey hair.

"You." Sergio gasped. "You-you were on the news! You blew up New York!"

"Perhaps." The man said, unbothered. "Can you put a name to this handsome face, Sergio?"

"Sylar."

The villian smiled an evil smile, more of a sneer, really. "You got it." He said, his voice dripping with menace. "Shall I turn the light off while I kill you? It presents a bit more of a challenge..."

Sylar snapped the light off telekinetically, then proceeded to kill Sergio, who kicked and screamed to the very end.

Sylar reacalled Sergio's last words being "Watch boy."

**Maria and Albert Van Santen, On The Road, 6:07 AM, Sunday, 2011**

"We have to get out of here, Bert, we could be next!" Maria said, driving their old Jeep. "We have to change our names, hide, something! We're in danger!" Albert was fooling with the car radio, chuckling at the fact that Frankie J's 2006 hit 'That Girl' was now on the O-Mix station, with music from the '60s up to last year on the station. He turned to his sister. "Marichen, don't worry, we'll make it. We did come here from Amsterdam when we were 14, after all. We'll figure something."

"But what if we don't?" she asked. "What if we get caught? Oh, turn this up, I like Nickelback."

"We won't get caught." Albert replied. "Trust me. We aren't criminals, we won't be in trouble."

They were silent for a while, with only the killer guitar and great vocals in 'If Everyone Cared' to keep them company. Songs came and went. About an hour later, Albert was humming along to Akon, occaisonally singing a line in a verse, when Maria decided to say something. "You know, I feel bad for that poor woman's family. They must all be hurting so much, right now." Albert nodded, singing the verse 'fight for our right to love, yeah'. Maria grinned a little, when they first came to America, Albert was so enthusiastic about his new home, he began listening to American music, the first song he ever heard on the radio was 'Don't Matter', so it held a special place in their memories.

"You and that song!" Maria laughed, shaking her head, Albert grinned. "You'll never stop listening to that song, will you?"

"Nope." Albert answered, popping a banana into his mouth, as he had had no breakfast.

But, as they drived along, talking, laughing, and reminicsing about times long past, neither twin let it show how scared they were. They were driving blindly into the future, and they were terrified.

**Hana Gietleman, Odessa, TX, 9:45 AM, Sunday, 2011**

I didn't always work for Noah Bennet. Five years ago, I went as far as to hate him, but on that fateful day, the day of the bomb, things changed. We all changed, lives were lost, people's hearts were broken, and for some, their was even some positivity amongst the tragedy. Lately though, there have been things going on behind the scenes, people like me and Ted Sprague or Parkman, are now in danger. I can't truly explain properly, but I know that it's true. That's why Bennet and I are working together. To keep the people like me safe.

Professor Suresh knew Bennet somehow, I'd never met him before, but he was a nice man, anyhow. He's a geneticist, and was married to one of us, that's why he came to us, he needed to keep his wife and daughter safe. He had the girl with him, and was going to meet his wife and bring them all to a safe place later. Bennet gave him a location, a place to stay, all the things he would need to keep his family safe. Then the worst thing that could ever happen, happened; Suresh checked his phone messages.

I'll never forget the look on his face when he heard is mother-in-law's voice on the voicemail message, telling him that his wife was dead. He started sobbing, and I felt terrible, Bennet hung his head. I barely knew this man, but at that moment, I would've done anything to help him, to bring his wife back. It was tragic, and this moment in time will haunt me forever.

That poor girl probably won't remember her mother, and I feel so sad for her. We're alike, her and I, motherless, at a very young age. Although, I think her father is more loving than mine.

It seems things are rough all over.

**Mohinder Suresh and Lilly Suresh, Fresno, CA, 1:00 PM, 2011**

Mohinder paced back and forth, holding his baby girl in his arms. He was trying to get her down for a nap, but she, apparently, had other ideas. He looked at her, Lilly smiled up at him, with a little baby smirk, he smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "Hey baby, you don't want to sleep?" Mohinder said, his voice soft, nearly a whisper. "Why don't you want to sleep for Daddy?" Lilly murmured somthing in the gibberish of baby-talk, tilting her head to the side and blinking up at him, then she reached up and touched his face, smiling again. The way she did that nearly broke Mohinder's heart. She was so beautiful, so much like her mother, so bright-eyed, and positive. His daughter's smile faded and she gave him a little frown, her maturity and concern was astounding for an infant! "Da?" she said it like a question, seeming to ask what was wrong. Mohinder pressed his lips to the top of her head and rocked her gently in his arms, a sad smile taking over his face. "We were going to be so happy." he murmured to her. "All four of us. Lilly, honey, what's happened to our family? Mommy's gone, we can't see Grandma because I can't risk anyone else in our family being hurt. How am I supposed to take care of you and work at the same time!"

Lilly wimpered and fussed, looking like she was going to cry, and looking like she understood the bad situation. Mohinder hugged her, rubbing her back, trying to calm her. He began singing the lyrics to "Brown Eyed Girl" a popular Van Morrison song, it had been Aerynne's favorite song, and her father's before that. She had introduced it to him one day, after they had started going out, and he had fallen in love with it, too. Now he sung it to their daughter, the only real company he had, or wanted, at this point. He finished the song and looked at his little girl, she was asleep. He kissed her on the forehead one more time and put her in her crib in the nursery, then left her to sleep.

Mohinder sat down in a chair in the main living area and sighed, putting a hand over his eyes. He hadn't slept at all in the past 24 hours, and knew that sleep was still far off. He set down the baby monitor on a side table, in case Lilly woke up, and tried to recall a happy memory with his family. Yes, he had just the one; the first time he really thought of Lilly as a part of the family, before she was born, the first time he thought of "is" instead of "is going to be" a part of the family, when thinking of his then unborn daughter...

--  
_Mohinder walked into the kitchen of their little ranch-style house in Chicago, greeting his wife, Aerynne, with a kiss. "Hey babe." she said, grinning. "How's the president of the United States?" Mohinder smiled back at her. "Busy, as usual." he replied. "Luckily, he's going to let me communicate via telephone and e-mail and such until our child's born. How's the baby?" Aerynne's smile grew brighter at the mention of their coming child and put a hand to her pregnant stomache. "He's been moving all over the place." she replied. "I take that as a sign that he's healthy, though." Mohinder smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "He? I thought we were going to wait 'til he or she was born to find out the gender?" he inquired teasingly. Aerynne smirked mischieviously and giggled, pushing a stray hair away from her husband's face. "Oh, I'm just guessing. I feel like it might be a boy." she replied._

Mohinder motioned to two seats at the kitchen table, and they sat, turning their chairs so that they were sitting facing each other, instead of the regular side-by-side. "There he goes again, moving and kicking." Aerynne said, smirking when Mohinder raised his eyebrow at her use of the word 'he'. "Want to feel him- okay, okay! Or her?" Mohinder smiled nervously and placed a cautious and gentle hand on her tummy, waiting patiently. He felt a pulse against his hand, and his smile broadened. "A kick like that? Girl, for sure!" Mohinder laughed and leaned over to kiss his wife on the forehead. He looked into her eyes and smiled again. "You're so beautiful." he murmured, running his fingers through her hair absent-mindedly. "I can't believe I have someone so wonderful to spend the rest of my life with. I would've never imagined myself here, so happy, living with a woman who would be carrying my child, so in love, when I first came to America. I didn't have anything remotely like that in mind, and yet, here I am!" Aerynne smiled sweetly, holding out her hand, waiting for him to take it. "I couldn't have asked for any better, either, Mohinder." was her reply. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful life, but I must've done something right. I'm with you, after all." Mohinder smiled and helped her up, they walked to the backyard where they could watch the sunset, and Mohinder wrapped his arms around Aerynne. "I love you." he whispered, breathing in her scent.

"I love you too, Mohinder." Aerynne whispered back, leaning against him slightly. She looked up at him. "Hey, do you want to just order pizza or something for dinner, I'm too tired to cook." Mohinder nodded and kissed her again. He wished this moment could last forever, at the same time, he also wanted to hurry up ten weeks so he could see his child, and welcome him or her into the world, and formally welcome her or him into the family. Even though he already felt she was a part of the family. _**Yep.**__ he thought. __**Definitely a girl...**_

Mohinder smiled at the thought of that day and got up to check on Lilly again. "My little baby girl." he whispered to himself. "My precious baby."


End file.
